1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for marking e.g. boardlike objects in a pile.
2. Description of Background Art
In the manufacture of various board products, such as e.g. chipboards, the board may be provided with a marking giving information such as manufacturer, type, date of manufacture of the board or the like. There are systems in which such a marking is made in an individual board, e.g. on an edge of the board. Systems are also known in which the marking is made on the edge of the boards while the boards are in a pile. The marking is produced using e.g. an ink jet print head or equivalent.
A drawback regarding the marking of boards is that the piles of boards may have air gaps between boards due e.g. to bending of the boards, a consequence of which is e.g. that the text is not always printed in the right place in the printing area and that the printing ink used for the marking may spread between the boards, staining the surface of the product. Because of the gaps, the height dimension of the pile is undeterminable.